Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the current head of the Phantomhive house,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 5 the notorious Queen's Watchdog,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 20 the owner of the Funtom Corporation, and an Aristocrat of Evil.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 3, page 21 Appearance displayed on his right eye.]] Ciel is a short, thirteen-year-old boy with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. As described by Nina Hopkins, his tailor, Ciel has a "wonderfully proportioned body." His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim, and his waist narrow.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 12-13 Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and he has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye-patch made of gauzeKuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 100 with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a white patch that resembles a transdermal patch, which fastens over his ear with two cords.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 6 Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 signet ring.]] Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue sapphire. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. Upon his return, the seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 15 Personality Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd boy, with numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive house and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 6-9 He also refuses to stay in a poor environment for long periods of time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 18 Ciel is stern with his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority, because he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 11 He and Sebastian frequently work together, and only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 13 During his time as a slave to cultists who tortured him cruelly, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see. The symbol was burned into his skin located on the back middle torso. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 Ciel possesses unwavering determination — instead of falling into hopelessness, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should live a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 14-15 As the executive chairman of the Funtom Corporation, Ciel possesses business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Corporation simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 8 His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; when he learned that a popular performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately put up advertisements of her for promotion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and confident that he will be able to solve them all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 27 He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery, as long as he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently — though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 3-4 As his duty sometimes obliges him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a species.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 10-11 He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command Sebastian to eradicate anyone who stands in his way.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-22 Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder because of the abuse he went through, as a slave in a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event, and when he does, he would become completely unaware of his surroundings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 14-17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 54, pages 20-24 Due to his horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 23 Ciel does, however, show genuine concern for the wellbeing of those close to him. For instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 27 He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 16 He pays ample attention to the needs of his servants; when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with necessities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 5 Although he usually presents himself as a solemn and mature person, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, a trait which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and refuses to quit until a victor is declared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian had noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he tends to overestimate his skills and think that he can never lose. Nonetheless, the experience of losing to Francis Midford in a hunting game humbled Ciel quite a bit.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 32 Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when he sleeps.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, page 24''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 14, page 4 Ciel is very fond of sweets,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 38-39 and allergic to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 31 Like his mother Rachel Phantomhive, he has asthma.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 17-18 History Ciel was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and cat allergies.Kuroshitsuji anime, Season 3 Episodes 2, 5-6 He would often smile and play with his family along with Elizabeth, his fiancee and cousin. Elizabeth said that when his parents were alive, the Phantomhive Manor was full of smiles.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor when he came across his dead mother, father, and dog. He called for help and ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy to flee. Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 1-5 Ciel was then sold, and his kidnappers commented that he is "rare" and worth more than two people. He was bought and branded by his new owners, giving him the mark of a "noble beast." He cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick. He was then chained in a cage while masked adults looked on and remarked about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wondered why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table as a sacrifice, and he was stabbed while the rest looked on gleefully.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6-9 In a desperate desire to kill all of his tormentors, Ciel somehow managed to summon Sebastian at this point. He appeared in his true demon form and told Ciel that what he had sacrificed will never return. Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to make a contract and have his wishes granted. Ciel declared that he wanted the power to take revenge on those who mistreated him. The cultists tried to stop him from talking, but Ciel and Sebastian forged their contract. Sebastian asked him where he wanted his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. Ciel told him that anywhere was fine and that he wants a power stronger that anyone else's; Sebastian called him greedy and decided to put it on his right eye, causing Ciel to scream in excruciating pain. He then commanded him to kill his attackers; Sebastian then burnt down the building. Finally, Ciel stated his absolute orders: Sebastian must protect and never betray him, to obey his orders no matter what, and to never lie to him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 10-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 62, page 2-6 The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital where his aunt worked; he was reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring him back to his manor. He and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of him and his parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Ciel returned to him, he found the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 11-20 Sometime during the same year, Ciel summoned Sebastian to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth's removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he is unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Quotes * "Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27 * "I've long since forgotten . . . how to smile . . . joyfully."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 23 * "Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you can escape the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain."Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "That ring has seen the demise of its master many times. My grandfather's, my father's, and without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 40 * "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 38 * (To Angelina Dalles) "He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet.' Sebastian is but a 'chessman.' And only I, the 'horseman,' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.' I always give the orders . . . and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is . . . that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 19-20 * "But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules . . . and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to . . . checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 20-21 * "I . . . have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life . . . much less to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all . . . a luxury of living, wouldn't you say? I . . . did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 22-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 33 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "I . . . I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a . . . powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting . . . for them to come and try to kill me here."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 13-14 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow . . . what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However . . . I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either . . . those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell . . . a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength. Though . . . grasping it or not is up to the person."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 14-16 * "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, demon!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 13 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 17 * (To Joker) "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you cannot keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 26-27 * "I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my one and only name."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 6 * "Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 2 * "I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 14 * "Sneering at desperate wishes and trampling them like insects. How dishonest . . . and cruel . . . and ugly. So much more devilish than even an actual devil. Is that not so? I too . . . I am the same. I too . . . am packed full of the same hideous stuffing as they. This is what we humans are! This is what we humans are like, Sebastian!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 25-27 * (To Snake) "So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 * (To Elizabeth Midford) "It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish . . . and self-righteous human being! That's why! I . . . to clear my own shame . . . I used your power. Not for anyone else! But for myself!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 95, pages 10-12 * (To Finnian) "A long time ago, blond hair was called 'finn.' The protagonist of this tale was also named that way because of his beautiful blond hair. He ran through the forest faster than a hare. He was stronger than a deer. Resembles you, don't you think? That's why 'Finnian' is the name I want to give you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 100, pages 20-21 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Etch the pain deep in my soul as proof that I lived." Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * "If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 27 * "Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge. This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 35 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Don't joke. You're the one I can trust the least."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, page 16 *(To Prince Soma): "I'll take any measure to win." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 25 * "The Blue Miracle? Don't make me laugh. I don't believe in miracles. That's why I'll snatch my victory by force. ''"''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 29-30 *(To his father Vincent Phantomhive as a child): "I don't need fake brothers." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99.5, page 20 *(To Sebastian Michaelis): "We have no need for the past. All we need are the present and the future." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99.5, pages 28-29 *(To Francis Midford): "I am not losing to anything that has 'competition' written all over it." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 23 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Ciel is the second most popular character in the series, with 3158 votes. He is ranked among the "Devil Six."June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic. He cannot let Sebastian come near him if he has been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 27 * Ciel is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, although he seldom uses it. He sleeps with a gun under his pillow.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 6 * Ciel reads books from various famous authors, such as Arthur Conan Doyle and Edgar Allan Poe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 20-21 * Ciel can speak French fluently and understands Latin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, page 6 While Ciel is "an intellectually gifted boy" who can even "compete with students," French is his best subject overall.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 140 * Ciel's name is French for "sky."Behind the Name ‒ Ciel * The mark of Ciel's previous enslavement is located on the left side of his lower back. In the first season of the anime, the mark is located just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 * In the second season of the anime, human Ciel is noted to have died as of August 26, 1889, at age 13.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 * In the second season of the anime, Ciel's height is 158 cm (5'2"). * At the end of the second season of the anime, Ciel is reborn as a demon. This change is abandoned in the third season.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 37 * Ciel's favorite animals are horses and dogs. He even named Sebastian after his previous dog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 10 * Even though Ciel does not like sports and even hates to walk, he is very fond of horseback riding. * Ciel does not like mustard.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 13 He does not like wasabi either. * Ciel hates spicy food. However, he did enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 * Ciel despises bad food, and would only eat it for diplomatic reasons.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, Page 27 * Ciel's favorite flower is the sterling silver rose.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 13 * Because of the eye-patch he has to wear to cover his seal of contract, Ciel has problems with reckoning distances properly. * Sebastian chooses Ciel's entire attire.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, Page 17 * Before Yana Toboso settled on a name, various other names were considered for Ciel. For example, Estelle, Angel, Angelo Fate, Celestial, Sense, Celeste, Celesta, Voltaire, Azur, Rain, Lazulite and Lapis.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 98 Tentative names for his surname were Be Hive, Faust and Ghosthive. * Ciel is one of the characters whose character design was only slightly changed during the pre-production. *Ciel had never seen either one of his parents cooking until the day his father tried to make his mother feel better by preparing some of her favorite dishes. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99.5, page 26 * In the first season of the anime, his name was misspelled as "Ciel Pantomhive."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 Navigation References pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Phantomhive it:Ciel Phantomhive Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical